Life’s not as bad as it seems
by JigDancer
Summary: InuKag. Oneshot When you think life is bad and gets worst you never no it will turn completely around or even right side up. Rated for language, fluff moments, also graphic scenes...just to be safe.


A/n: I'd like to say its 1:00am and my hands, head, and butt all hurt from typing this up. Lol but I shall live on. So got a review from my story "Why Me?" and I'm an "ASSHOLE" as I think that was the term used…but I don't care so :P. Here's my one-shot

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

* * *

Life's not as bad as it seems 

She turned her head left to right, once seeing no one she walked out of the bushes. She was almost there all she had was a couple more steps. She made it; she made it to the well with her yellow bag over her shoulders. She was about to step inside when she was picked up and taken up into the high tree's, as her bag fell next to the well.

"Inuyasha! Let me down! I have to go home and take some important tests!" Kagome yelled trying to get out of his strong embrace.

"You went back a couple of weeks ago wench! Why do you intend on sneaking back to your own fucking time for theses tests?" Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha stopped on a tree branch that supported them both. He placed Kagome on the branch as well, but he held her securely by the shoulders, making sure she wouldn't fall.

"Inuyasha I take those tests so I can pass at least high school!" she sighed and let out a deep breath. "You know that." She sighed.

Inuyasha had just stared at her. She looked so sad; it pained him to see her like this. He also hated it when she left to her own time. He couldn't be near her, smell her comforting scent, or even take a second glance at her. He loved her; the words were finally able to flow though his head freely. But they didn't ever reach his lips. They were still searching for the shards but Naraku was dead as well as Kikyo though only he knew she was gone from this world. He wanted to tell her he loved her more then life it's self but he was afraid, afraid of rejection. Who would ever want a half bred like him self, but he knew he had to tell her…and soon.

"Alright Kagome I'll let you go. BUT I will be with you the whole time." He said.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much Inuyasha!" she jumped into his arm and gave him a huge hug. It was quiet unexpected but he gladly returned the hug.

Inuyasha bent down and Kagome climbed on to his back. He made sure she was securely on before jumping tree to tree. Kagome loved the way he jumped branch from branch, how his muscle's tensed then loosened. She also loved being so close to him, being able to smell his strong scent. He smelt of a forest after a rains fall. She nuzzled his neck finding him very comfortable. She lightly dazed off into the nights silence.

Inuyasha felt the girl on his back snuggle closer to him, which he didn't mind at all. It felt so right to have her lying on him so peacefully. He dreaded when the well came into view. He landed gracefully next to the forgotten yellow bag, while placing Kagome lightly on her feet.

She slowly opened her eyes as her feet connected to the ground. She walked to her bag and picked it up, she was about to lift it over her shoulder. Then in one swift moment he picked her up bridle style bag and all.

"Come on lets get going, you look too tired to walk." He said before jumping into the well.

The blue light engulfed there body until it faded away and they were left in the bottom of the well. In one leap they were out of the well and inside the well house. Inuyasha opened the well house door with his free arm. He took a glance at the now sleeping girl in his arms. He decided to go though Kagome's window to make sure he didn't wake the rest of the family.

He stepped inside the room and placed the girl on the pink cushioned bed and placed the bag at the end of the bedpost. He sat at the end of the bed against the wall, and felt his body to be more tired then he thought. He found out that the last time he slept in Kagome's bed he received a better night's rest in a long time. But he wondered if it would be better to fall asleep with Kagome right against him. So ever so quietly he started to lay sown next to her. Once he was fully next to her he noticed her shiver slightly. The reason for that was because the blankets were crumpled at the end of the bed. Inuyasha reached over and pulled it over the cold girl and him. When the covers were over Inuyasha rapped his arm around Kagome's waist and bringing her closer to his body. In her sleep Kagome snuggled even closer to his body, and embrace. Inuyasha simply smirked and kissed the top of her head.

"Good-night koshii." He whispered falling asleep.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kagome woke up in a warm atmosphere. It was really relaxed and quiet. Kagome couldn't see anything but red material from the person she was being held by. She simply lifted head to notice she was in the arms of Inuyasha's. This must be a dream she thought. He didn't love her at all he might like her but only as a friend. Nothing more; nothing less. Yet deep down she wanted him to love her, but knew to well there was no room in his heart to love her. She sighed, 'Guess I'll just enjoy it while it last's.' so she lightly rested till he woke up and wouldn't want her near.

A couple more hours went by and Inuyasha had woken up to some light shifting next to him. He looked down to see Kagome staring into the distance while her hand was rested lightly on his chest. He shifted calmly to get a better hold of her but noticed her attention was on him. He gave her a small smirk and watched as her eyes wondered to the top of his head, where to twitching ears were shifting back and forth. She gradually creped her one hand up to his left ear but before she let a finger touch his fuzzy white ear she opened her mouth and spoke.

"Inuyasha can I…" before she could finish Inuyasha replied.

"Hai."

With that she closed the distance between his ear and her hand. She scratched that hard to reach place behind the ear and afterwards rubbed the overly sensitive ear. When she was rubbing it she felt a vibration coming from his chest. She kept rubbing but leaned her ear on to his chest and heard the cutest thing that made her giggle. Inuyasha was purring or content growling by his terms.

"What is it?" he asked his eyelids semi closed out of pleasure.

"Your purring." She replied lifting her head, and lightly giving him a soft smile.

"Dogs don't purr they growl contently." He replied turning his head while blushing.

"Either way." She said as he turned his head back to face her eye to eye.

Isn't strange when you really love someone and you just want to give your life away just for them, just by one innocent look. Eyes are one thing that people take for granted, they see so much and observe every little detail, but by looking into the one's eyes you love you can see more then just a pair of pretty navy eyes. You can see inside there very soul.

That's what Inuyasha felt like at that very moment just staring nothing more. How bad he wished to kiss her even a simple peck would do. But then again who would want some low life hanyou like himself. No one, no one at all.

Kagome just stared into his beautiful amber eyes and slowly was being drawn to them. She was so close to his face that there lips were barely touching. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his. There it was a kiss that she had always wanted to give to him but was so shy in relationships. Yet when she felt him kiss back it was pure bliss.

'She's kissing me…a-and I'm kissing her back!" he was so happy that he could jump off a bridge and fall into a river full of carnage fish and not even care. Inuyasha being as bold as he usually was decided to deepen the kiss so by placing his hands on her waist he lifted the shirt and moved his hands on to her warm skin. Kagome gasped lightly into the kiss where Inuyasha slid his tongue into her mouth, and was delighted when she did the same.

Caught in the moment Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss even more. But then Kagome remembered something. 'Kikyo.' She pulled back from the kiss and turned her head away.

"I-I'm sorry I-I can't." Kagome said her eyes tearing up ever so slightly.

Inuyasha just stared dumbfounded. Why had she pulled away so rapidly? But then it hit him, it was because he was a half bred and didn't think he was worthy. He had no idea of how wrong he was. So he pushed Kagome off of him, looking quiet pissed.

She stared at him with tears running down her face. She was thinking exactly how he was about not being worthy but hers was more on the lines of him thinking she was only Kikyo's look a like and not being worth his time or love.

He started at her tear streaked face, and without another thought jumped out of the window. Though his mind screamed at him to go back and comfort his miko, but his body kept him from turning back. As he leaped inside the well he could feel his cheek's slightly damp. He was crying, for the second time in his life. But this time there was a lot more pain involved. As he reached feudal Japan the clouds were grey and it was pouring rain out in the open. He jumped out of the well and ran, ran from his lost, his pain, his love.

Her head was in the palm of her hands crying uncontrollably. The face that he gave to her before he left looked to be so sad, and angry at the same time. She couldn't help but feel like she was alone.

"What have I done?"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

It had been three days of tests before she decided to return to feudal Japan, but when she went to greet everyone she was concerned why one was not there.

Walking into Kaede's well known hut she was greeted by four familiar faces. Sango her best friend and Kirara her loyal neko youkai, Miroku a very good but perverted friend, and last but not least Shippo which she treated as a son and a dear friend. She was relived that a certain silvered haired hanyou wasn't there but sad as well.

As she walked into the hut and sat down next to her friends, Shippo sat in her lap and gave her a big hug. At this her eyes glazed over and gave the appearance that her eyes were made of glass.

"Kagome are you ok?" the wondering kit asked innocently.

"Hai, I'm fine." She answered sniffling a bit.

"Are you sure Kagome you don't seem yourself. Is everything ok?" Sango asked worryingly.

"I must agree with lady Sango you don't seem your vibrant self." Miroku said agreeing with Sango.

"I-I fine I-I'll just g-go for a walk to calm d-down a bit." Kagome lightly placed Shippo on the ground and made her way out of the hut and into the forest. All while she was walking in the forest she felt as she was being watched by two protective eyes. Not once feeling at all threatened.

When she made it back to the hut she was Shippo fast asleep since it was well into the night. However found Miroku and Sango still awake.

"Sango and I decided that we'd head off tomorrow. Inuyasha has told us as well that he is coming." Miroku said to Kagome which she merely nodded to. As to she followed Shippo's lead and fell asleep next to him.

Early that morning they all got up and set out on to the road. Inuyasha had joined once on the road but was walking far ahead.

Later that day when the sun was setting they decided to make camp. Miroku fetched wood, Sango retrieved water and Kagome prepared the ramen. They all eat dinner in peace though Inuyasha was no where to be found he didn't even come when the ramen was ready. This scared Kagome because he never missed dinner let alone ramen.

"Guy's I'm going to go find Inuyasha, it's not like him to miss supper or even ramen." She got up while she made her way in the direction she saw Inuyasha last.

Kagome shivered lightly as a cold breeze blew by, wishing she brought a sweater. She came to an opening were million of white flowers laid peacefully in the field. All of a sudden there was a rustle behind her thinking it was Inuyasha she turned around, not happy of what she saw.

A large snake youkai was standing tall in front of her, his beady red eyes gazing at her body lustfully. It slowly slithered closer to her. As she step backwards.

"Hey there pretty." He said trying to sound seductive.

Kagome turned around and tried to run away from it, but being her clumsy self tripped and fell face first into the flowers. The slithered was getting closer and closer but when it sounded like it was right above her, her breath got caught in her thought. She kept waiting for the disgusting snake to touch her or something but nothing came. Slowly Kagome lifted her head to see no other then Inuyasha facing the other direction panting.

"I-Inuyasha." She stuttered out.

He turned around to see Kagome crying. He leaned down next to her and picked her up setting her in his lap, looking over to see if there were any injuries. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder, while he softly growled trying to calm her nerves.

"It's ok I'm here now that youkai is dead. Shhh it's ok." He hushed into her ear rubbing her back.

"It wasn't because of the-the y-youkai." She sobbed out. "It was because I thought you left." She cried out.

"Kagome were would I go if you are here un-protected." He asked softly.

"I-I don't know to go find Kikyo or something that mean's getting away from me!" she said raising her voice.

"Why would I want to see Kikyo or be away from you?" he said gradually getting quieter.

Kagome scrambled out of Inuyasha's embrace to stand up and face the other direction all while crossing her arms. Inuyasha slowly stood up, and wrapped his arms around her waist placing his head between her neck and shoulder.

"Inuyasha I don't want to be just a replacement of a girl you lov…"

"Kikyo's dead."

"W-what? ...how, when? Why?" she asked surprised at the news.

"She died shortly after Naraku's death she came to me to tell me it was my time to go to hell with her but I said I couldn't. I told her that it just wasn't my time to leave." He was interrupted by Kagome.

"But you love her why'd didn't you..."

"KAGOME don't you get it I love you and only you. Fuck. You do so much to me your scent, your looks, the way you smile, the way sway your hips when you walk. This is what you do to me." He said as he pushed his arousal into her lower back making her gasp. "I love you and only you." He replied huskily into her ear but his voice saddened. "But I can understand if you find me as a lowly half bred." He kissed her cheek and started backing away, but Kagome grabbed on to his arms.

"I-I love you too Inuyasha." She whispered but loud enough for him to hear.

Inuyasha quickly flipped Kagome around to her smiling. He lifted her in the air by the waist and twirled her around. Placing her back on the ground he kissed her passionately which she gladly returned

It was well off in the night and Inuyasha had Kagome snuggling in his arms on a tree branch. That's when Inuyasha remembered he had to ask.

"Kagome?"

"Hmmm?" she complied.

"Will you be my mate?" he asked quietly.

"Hai, I'd love too." With that he lowered his head down to the junction between her neck and shoulder and bit down, licking any blood that dripped.

"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"I love you too Kagome." He replied kissing the top of her head.

Kagome yawned and fell asleep as Inuyasha held her close thinking.

'Maybe life isn't as bad as it seems.'

* * *

A/n: Please R&R! I'd like to here what you think for my second Inuyasha fanfic. 

Thanks all

_Gopher _


End file.
